Ernie and Bert's apartment
Ernie and Bert's Apartment is the home of Ernie and Bert on Sesame Street and is the location of many Ernie and Bert Sketches. The basement apartment is located in 123 Sesame Street and includes a living roon, bedroom and bathroom. The location was introduced in episode 0001. Rooms thumb|200px|The Living Room Living Room :For sketches in the living room see: Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment Ther living room's furnishings sometimes vary from sketch to sketch. There is a large arm chair - either a green one, a yellow one and on some occasion both. Despite being a basement appartment, there are windows in the apartment. The living room has two windows, with a framed portrait of Bert and Ernie hanging between. The same picture can also be seen in the bedroom at times between the windows. The main door in and our of the appartment is located on stage left. There is a hallway or vestibule outside the door where Bert, and others, have been seen waiting to enter the living room. A table is sometimes set up for checkers or other activites. A small end table with a lamp is sometimes set between the two arm chairs under the painting. The bedroom is and bathroom are both to stage right, as are a set of built-in bookcases. The kitchen is located to the right of the main enterance (towards the camera). Ernie has Window Box outside one of the windows, where the Twiddlebugs live. thumb|200px|The Kitchen Counter Kitchen/Dinning Area :For sketches in the Kitchen and Dinning Area see: Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment A countertop peninsula separates the living room and the kitchen. Bert and Ernie are often seen eating or setting food on the counter, rarely is the kitchen shown. Bedroom :For sketches in the bedroom see: Ernie and Bert Sketches: Nighttime Ernie and Bert's Bedroom was first seen in Episode 0131, the 1970 Season 2 premiere of Sesame Street. The bedroom is essentially the same set as the living room redressed with different furniture. It includes two single beds (one for Bert and one for Ernie), a night stand and lamp. Again windows are present that allow Bert and Ernie to look out to the moon and stars. Bathroom :For sketches in the bathroom see: Ernie and Bert Sketches: Apartment The bathroom includes "Rosie" the bathtub and is home to Rubber Duckie. Ernie is often seen bathing and singing in the bathroom. Oddly no toilet is visibly present. Variations [[image:BertandErnie's.JPG|thumb|300px|Ernie and Bert's Apartment as seen in Follow that Bird.]] Over the years the sets have evolved and changed slightly. During the first season of Sesame Street, there were a couple of scenes where they showed only one bed in a bedroom, implying seperate bedrooms. Several illustrated books also show separate bedrooms for Ernie and Bert depending on story needs. In the film Follow that Bird, a remade living room was shown that was more detailed and realistic than the version seen on the show. See Also *123 Sesame Street *Ernie *Bert Category: Sesame Street Locations